William T Spears Oneshots and Drabbles
by SuitHatesBlack
Summary: A set of stories about William T. Spears that are being re-written to be better. These are my old stories I wrote in high school but were kinda cringey. I pair William with Ronald, Alan, Undertaker, and Eric. No Grelliam, sorry. Stories fall under a diff rating depending on the plot. I'll let you know at the beginning if it's more mature so the general rating is T.
1. It Happened

It Happened

**Prologue**

There was nothing secretive about William T. Spears's horrible vision; while all reapers needed glasses as they were given horrible sight after death, William seemed to have received the worst of it. When he'd first come, Mr. Anderson didn't have his prescription pre-made like he did for when new reapers arrived. No, he had to spend days making a pair of glasses fit for William, leaving him to start the Reaper Academy late.

However, that was all in the past. William became the Dispatch Supervisor of the British Branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. The stoic man considered himself successful, not only in regards to his job position, but he did have a wonderful and loving partner as well - Ronald Knox. With just both of those factors, he didn't even see his especially bad vision as a problem.

Despite William not viewing his vision as a problem, he also couldn't deny that it seemed to be getting worse as time progressed; this had not happened before, and was, rightfully, concerning Ronald, but he couldn't get William to go see a doctor - he just kept having Mr. Anderson up his prescription. William's only flaw was his subordinates knowing he had weaknesses.

"C'mon, Will," Ronald protested, "Y'know y' need to see the doctor about this!"

_This had to be the tenth (10th) time just this week that the pair was having this argument_.

William rolled his before speaking in his low, frustrated voice, "Honestly, we've been over this, Ronald. I am not going to the dispatch's doctor. I doubt there is much he could do anyhow."

"But y' don't know that," the other continued to protest, "Maybe he can stop it, maybe he can slow it down, maybe he can do sod all, but the least we can go an' see." Ronald felt like fumes were coming off him; the other never listened to him.

William watched the other, remaining unmoving; while he understood Ronald's concerns, William just didn't want to go. He didn't like doctors, he didn't like thinking that he had a weakness, and he certainly didn't like how the other brought it up multiple times a week. Ronald's frustration grew as William didn't answer, and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Seriously?!" Ronald then turned to walk away.

Sighing, William stood and gently grabbed Ronald's arm, only for him to yank it away, but he did turn to face his boyfriend.

William then took a deep breath, "If I go to see the doctor, would you please leave this alone?"

The other almost didn't believe what he was hearing. "Yes, thank y'."

William then pulled Ronald into an embrace, mumbling a soft apology for his behavior. He knew he was being ridiculous about this, but he was a bit frightened about it - there was no record of a grim reaper losing their eyesight. Ronald, sighing softly, wrapped his arms around William and kissed his cheek. He only vocalized his concerns like he did because of how much he loved the other; neither of them knew if William losing his sight was a symptom for something more severe. Ronald didn't want to let this go only for something terrible to happen to the man he loved so dearly. Ronald finally pulled away and took William's hand to guide him upstairs to their bedroom; it was getting late after all. They'd stop into the doctor's tomorrow before work. Until then, Ronald stripped down to his knickers as William put on his blue pin-striped sleep set. To Ronald, the sleep set was a bit ugly, but there was something charming about William dutifully wearing it almost every night. The older man crawled into bed, holding his arms out for Ronald so they could cuddle, to which Ronald happily obliged. He was warm and content in William's warm embrace; he gently kissed his cheek.

"Do I really have to go?" William asked, finally breaking the silence.

"How many pairs of glasses has Mr. Anderson had to make you now?" The other retorted.

William didn't even answer that; reapers were never supposed to receive more than one pair as their eyesight should remain the same since they were just serving out a sentence in this purgatory of sorts.

"That's what I thought," the younger mumbled, "I just can't stand the thought o' somethin' terrible happening to y'.." Ronald's voice trailed off.

This pained William to hear; he couldn't stand the thought of he being the one to cause Ronald heartbreak. Taking a deep breath, he softly answered, "I know, and I should be more appreciative of your efforts to take care of me. I guess I just am a bit frightened myself. This is just so unheard of. I don't wish to become some lab rat."

"Y' won't become that, Will. Y're one o' our best; they can't do that to y'." He gently kissed William's cheek, "But it makes sense why y're nervous. I'll be next to y' every step o' the way though."

"I know, my dear, and I will always be grateful to you for it. You truly are the best thing to ever enter my life."

"And y' are the best thing to enter me," Ronald teased before busting into a fit of giggles, which only made William roll his eyes.

"Honestly, sometimes I think you are mature, but then at moments like these, you really act your age, Ronald Knox." William pinched the bridge of his nose, but he did find Ronald's boyish humor amusing, sometimes.

"Ah, but y' love me, William T. Spears," he answered in a sing-song voice.

"That, that I do indeed. Come on now, Ronnie, let's get some sleep."

Ronald nodded, yawning as he did so William reached across and turned the lamp off.

The next morning, the sun shone in through the cracks of the window blinds onto Ronald's eyes so he buried himself into William's chest, groaning. He didn't want to wake up. However, he then remembered they needed to leave the house early so William could see the doctor. Carefully wriggling out of the other's grasp, Ronald went into the kitchen to get the coffee going. Soon enough, the smell of coffee went through the house and hit William's nose. He did wake up and sigh; man, he really didn't want to go today. As he came downstairs, he walked over to Ronald, arms wrapping around him and kissing his neck softly.

"Mornin' Will," Ronald murmured as he gently smiled.

"Good morning, my dear. How did you sleep? Would you like anything to eat?"

"I slept just fine, no thank y'. I'm not very hungry."

William nodded and turned to the pantry to make himself some toast; the two went through their usual morning routine and were out the door by 6:00. Ronald was awfully tired since they were out the door earlier than usual. He did end up falling asleep while William drove them to the Grim Reaper Association - Hospital Wing. However, Ronald was quick to wake up so he could make sure William actually went to the doctor. As the two walked up to the secretary, she raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Spears, what are you doing here? I don't believe we have you down for an appointment," she spoke as she began looking into the computer system but stopped when he raised his hand.

"I am aware. While it is unlike me to just walk in, I need to see the doctor as soon as possible."

"All right. He's fairly free today so you should be able to get in soon. I already have your basic information. For the system, what brings you in today, sir?"

This was where William got tense. "My eyesight…"

The secretary's fingers had been diligently typing before stopping; she hadn't heard this before. "Pardon me, Mr. Spears, but I am afraid I going to need a little more detail. I don't think I have written a report for that."

Ronald could feel William becoming more tense and maybe angry? He gently squeezed his hand.

"I said… my eyesight.. My vision has been worsening for months. Mr. Anderson has had to make me three (3) new pairs of glasses since this began."

All of this was brand new for her to hear, and she was also glad that no patients had come in yet; she knew this was probably really hard for William to talk about. She'd been in this world for 100 years, and this had never come up.

"All right, Mr. Spears," she answered as she printed his patient slip, "Just have a seat, and he should be able to see you soon."

William briskly took the sheet, softly thanked her, and went to sit down. Ronald followed in tow and leaned against him.

"Do y' want me to stay, Will, or no?"

"I would appreciate it, but if the wait is taking too long, and your shift starts, go to work. I am still your supervisor."

It didn't take more than 30 minutes for William to get called back and hand the nurse his slip. Ronald waited until he had to go to work; he figured William would either come find him or call once he was done. Until then, he sat in his cubicle, occasionally texting back and forth with his mentor, Grell.

However, it wasn't nearly as normal over on William's end. He was itching to leave. He knew Alan was sitting in his position, which didn't bother him, but he felt like he should be there instead. William had his eyes looked into, lights flashes into, and he was feeling even worse as the appointment went on.

"And how long has this been going on, Mr. Spears?"

"Six (6) or seven (7) months."

"Jesus Christ, I wish you'd come in sooner; you've always had not the best vision and for it to deplete this quickly.. What even brought you in now?"

"Mr. Ronald Knox had continued to express his worry for me and was not going to stop until I came in so I finally did."

"Well, I'm glad he did. I'm going to need you to come in probably once a month unless your vision loss comes to a halt."

"You mean when I am totally blind?"

"Not necessarily, but it could mean that. It could also just means the loss comes to a stop, but you still have some of your sight in tact."

William didn't look pleased, but the doctor felt he always looked like that.

"So you still have no idea what is happening? What happens if I do totally lose my vision altogether?"

A deep sigh was heard. "No, I do not. I'll probably have to consult a few colleagues, and, Mr. Spears, I imagine it would be difficult to continue your duties as supervisor."

William didn't feel any less like a lab rat with that answer, but to not be supervisor? He felt his stomach drop; not only would he feel useless, but he didn't know how he'd pass on from this realm to whatever was next if he couldn't be a reaper at all. The doctor did feel bad for William as he didn't answer. This was a lot to take in.

"Well, that will be all for today, Mr. Spears. On your way out, stop by our secretary's desk to see Adelaide to make next month's appointment." He gently patted the supervisor's shoulder before leaving William to his thoughts.

William nodded before walking up to the front. He made his appointment for the same time and date the next month. He made his way into his office, and as soon as he shut the door, he sat in his office chair and called Ronald on his cell phone.

"Hiya, Will. How did the appointment go?"

"Please come into my office." He then immediately hung up, which obviously greatly concerned Ronald.

It didn't take long for the junior to get to William's office; he locked the door behind him before sitting down on the couch in the office and motioning for William to sit by him. Sighing reluctantly, William sat and began explaining to Ronald all what the doctor had said.

"Wait," Ronald interjected, "So he's got no idea 'bout this?"

William felt himself getting frustrated. "As stated earlier, Ronald, this is the first case he has seen and has never seen any research over it."

Ronald decided to back down and just hug the other; he knew William was just acting this way because he was nervous. William leaned into the embrace; there were so much going through his head like who would replace him, what the higher-ups would say because they'd surely find out, and, what kept tugging at him, would Ronald stay around? The two men sat in a deafening silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Well," Ronald began, finally breaking the silence, "I'll do whatever I can to help y'. Y're the love o' my life."

***Flashback over***

When Ronald said those words, he didn't realize how awful the next few months were going to be. William's doctor appointments had been upped to two (2) to three (3) times a month as his vision only seemed to be going much more rapidly; he even got flown out to a Dispatch Infirmary in the States to have someone take a look. Those same doctors were now working on eyedrops to possibly help. However, it didn't help in the moment. Mr. Anderson couldn't keep up with William's needs and would make him glasses that would accommodate for when his vision worsened again. He'd come home looking defeated and tired. Ronald had taken up the role of being more house wife-esque. He'd have dinner up and going; it wasn't always the best, but William wouldn't argue. Ronald also became in charge of almost all the cleaning and laundry.

One night, the two finally crashed down for bed, locking into a tight hug. William usually fell asleep before Ronald got home because he had to work later shifts due to everything happening.

"Gods," Ronald murmured, "It's been too long since we got in bed together. It's been sixes and sevens without y' here, Will."

"I do apologize, Mäuschen," he murmured, using the pet name he didn't call Ronald all that often as he knew it was more meant for a child, but it seemed very fitting for Ronald as well, "All of these appointments are not making my life any easier. Alan has to step up for me more in these past few months than he has ever had to, which is not great for his health. Flying out to the States was awful too, but I am grateful as they are working on eyedrops to slow this down."

Ronald listened sadly and just rubbed the other's back; if anything, he sometimes wished it was him. William was way more valuable to the dispatch than he was. This just wasn't fair.

"Well, hopefully those ruddy Americans will have those drops ready. I'm ready for y' to be back to y'r old self and help me out 'round the house too. I miss y' so much.."

"I've missed you as well. Honestly, I did not realize how much I would until all this began."

Ronald sighed softly before leaning forward and kissing the other; he'd gone too long without any affection from the other. It was unfair, but he knew William needed this. Ronald would love him regardless, but he didn't want the other to be in danger or at risk for something much worse. William softly returned the kiss, one hand entangling in the other's black portion of Ronald's hair. Ronald's hand gripped William's sleep shirt as their tongues met and gently played; the two snogged for probably another fifteen or twenty minutes before pulling away so William could yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep," William murmured, and Ronald gently agreed with him. William was supposed to meet with the higher-ups tomorrow to discuss his condition and a plan for if it came down to the worst.

The next day was just full of ups and downs. While William and the higher ups decided that if it came to, Alan would take over, despite Alan's condition; nobody else was trusted as much as William though; he was one of the best workers that the dispatch had ever seen. William's eyedrops came in much earlier than he expected. He was advised to put them in when he first woke up and right before going asleep, which William knew he would follow diligently every day - anything to make his eyesight stay. William continued to take these drops, day in and day out. His eyesight really did seem to be improving. It even got to the point where at his most recent appointment, the doctors cleared him. William's eyesight hadn't improved or worsened in three months by now. The drops were working, and William could continue his job dutifully without distractions.

When William walked out of the office, he had some pep in his step, which caused Ronald to lunge forward and hug him; this only meant good news.

"Well, the doctors don't think this will be a problem again. My vision has been stable and doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

"Oh, gods, that's so great, Will! So wonderful.."

From the counter, Adelaide smiled watching the two men; she was glad this had all worked. Obviously word about William's condition had gotten around, which meant Ronald invited some of their closer friends over for some drinks and food to celebrate. They had a great time that evening too. William brought out some of the better wine, not the best, but some good stuff. He also made some of his best recipes too. Ronald, as usual, was good at entertaining company and telling William's journey with all of this. After everyone had left, the pair had a little "celebration" of their own before finally becoming tired and needing to go to bed.

The following morning, when the two woke up, Ronald stretched out, popping his back; the previous night had been intense.

"Mmm, I'm gonna turn the lights on, Will."

Making his way over to the lights, William kept his eyes closed, counting to ten and then opening his eyes when he thought he heard Ronald flip the light switch; however, the room was still dark. Weird. William closed his eyes, counted again, and opened his eyes - it was still dark.

"Ronald," William sounded a little exasperated, "Turn the lights on."

"They're on, Will." Ronald's eyes then widened, "Holy shit."

He ran into William's arms as William tightly wrapped his arms around the other. They both knew. One tear went down William's cheek. It had happened.


	2. Oh Darling, He Never Even Loved You

Eyes slowly fluttering open, William yawned, smiling when he felt the strong pair of arms around his torso. While Eric had been spending the night more and more, William was still just as delighted to wake up next to him. After a few moments, William managed to wriggle out of the other's grasp so he could get started on breakfast. Today was one of William's rare days off so spending the day with Eric was a must. He re-buttoned his sleep shirt before making his way into the kitchen. William pulled the bacon from the freezer as only Eric ate it, and he then took out the eggs and bread from the pantry. He turned the coffee machine on and began breakfast. A few minutes later, the aroma of bacon and eggs filled the air, the smell hitting Eric's nose. The blond woke up and groaned softly before slowly standing. Eric did not wake up as elegantly as his boyfriend did; his hair was tossed around and signs of sleep still visible in the corners of his eyes. Eric smirked when he saw William cooking. He walked up to the male, gently grabbing his ass.

"Hey, sexy~" he purred in William's ear, his husky morning voice extremely prominent.

William shivered at his voice. To him, there was nothing sexier than Eric's morning voice.

"Tch. Morning, my love. How did you sleep?" William asked softly.

Eric shrugged. "Much better with ye next t' me~"

William nodded before stepping away, gently nudging Eric out of the way - breakfast was done. Once everything was on plates at the table and Eric was sitting, William sat next to him and patted his belly chub.

"We both know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," William teased gently.

Eric only rolled his eyes. "Ye love my stomach chub though."

William nodded. He then began eating, enjoying that morning with his boyfriend. It was fairly lazy. They cuddled on the couch, walked outside, and other coupley-esque activities. Then, Eric's phone went off. The Scotsman groaned as he looked at it.

"Aye, babe," he began, "I gotta go. Alan's havin' some issues again wit' the Thorns."

William looked a little surprise. "Usually Alan does not text you about it.." He was trying to not convert his disappointment; he really never got days off, especially the same day as Eric.

"He's probably havin' oxygen problems. I gotta go, babe. Love ye."

Eric kissed William's cheek before standing up and putting his shoes back on; he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, but Alan was probably having issues. The Thorns seemed to affect him more and more lately. William was very disappointed, but he shrugged it off and took the evening to finish his laundry and prepare dinner for himself; he really did worry about Alan's failing health. As always, he would bring leftovers tomorrow for Eric as the other didn't always want to cook for himself and was always eating fast food.

That night, as he laid down to bed, William sent Eric a quick good night text 'I will see you tomorrow. I love you, my lion.' He fell asleep too quickly to know if Eric ever responded. However, the next morning, William woke up to see Eric never had responded. He frowned.

"How odd.."

William tried not to think anything of it, despite it showing Eric had read his text. At work, William clocked in before heading to his office, only to be stopped by Ronald Knox.

"Boss, boss! I-I'm so sorry, wha-what-" he was spluttering.

He was cut off by William raising his hand. "Honestly, speak slower, Mr. Knox. What in the world is the matter?"

Ronald wasn't able to form a clear, coherent sentence. Instead, he brought out his phone and opened it to the picture gallery. The first one shown was that Eric holding hands with... Alan? And kissing his cheek? He certainly looked fine..

"What is this, Mr. Knox?" His teeth clenched, voice threatening.

Ronald bit his lip and showed William a few more pictures. There was one of them kissing on the lips. Eric had his hand on Alan's ass in that same photo. William felt his heart crack, and his stomach plummeted. He was feeling sick.

"I-I saw them l-like this last night!" Ronald stammered. "Wh-when I talked t-t' Grell.. she said this had been happenin' for months."

"Months?" William repeated; he and Eric had been dating for eight months.

He grabbed Ronald's sleeve and pulled him into his office to talk about this more. He sat Ronald down and looked down at him.

"What do you mean months?" William scrunched his eyebrows.

His hand gripped his desk harder as this was becoming more and more real to him. It just couldn't be..

"I-I dunno.. That's what Grell told me yesterday.. She's known since the beginnin'.."

"If you are pulling my leg, Mr. Knox-"

"I promise I'm not, Mr. Spears…"

William stood up and immediately left his office; as he stomped to the redhead's office, everyone in sight jumped out of the way. They didn't know what happened, but they hadn't seen their boss this mad in a long time. When he flung her door open, the redhead jumped and looked up from her cell phone.

"Will?" She asked.

William glared at her. "You knew?!"

The other smirked, playing dumb. "Whatever do you mean, Willy," she cooed.

He almost hissed. "You know exactly what I mean, you prat."

"Ohhh," she laughed, as if it just clicked, "You mean Eric, no?"

"Of bloody course. What else would I mean?"

She then chuckled. "Will, darling, of course I did. Eric entrusted it to me. Why should I have told you? You're never nice to me~"

William took a deep breath before sitting down.

"How many months..?" His voice was low and threatening.

Grell smirked. "Six months. I'm gobsmacked you didn't notice sooner, Will darling. You're usually so observant~"

William looked down as he felt himself going back into the reclusive shell Eric had worked so hard to get him out of. William would have never dreamed of being social with his subordinates before Eric. Eric knew.. He knew William hated trusting people!

"He told me he l-loved me.." William mumbled before looking over to the door.

This caused a soft laugh to come from Grell's mouth.

"Oh, darling, he /never/ even loved you," she said as a single tear dropped from William's left eye.


	3. Ronilliam Kisses

'Twas the day before Christmas and all through the house, only one creature was stirring - a mouse called Ronald Knox; he was in quite the hurry. He worked in a flurry to get all the Christmas decorations of lights and sparkles up in time. William tried to tell him everything was grand, but Ronald would just not hear it. Unless the wall were plastered with decorations, it just would not be right. William shook his head and went to go sit and pout until his little one was done. All Will wanted were some Christmas kisses; was that too much to ask for? Apparently so, he thought, as he sat and watched Ronald cover the walls from top to bottom. As the grouch sat on the couch, arms crossed, he heard a surprised gasp from little Ronald.

"Oh no, oh no. I have not even hung up the most important decoration of them all," he panicked as he dug through the big box of Christmas stuff.

William was now quite intrigued and walked over to see what all the fuss and hub Bub was possibly about; what could have been forgotten? More red tinsel? A sparkly Christmas ball? There was enough on the walls. William would have to put a stop to this if it went on and further for he knew he would be the one to get all of this stuff off the walls.

As he neared Ronald and was about to ask, Ronald turned around, something clearly behind his back.

"What's that you have there, little one?" William asked before even noticing that devious smile Ronald held.

With no words to say, Ronald simply brought out the familiar green plant, the green plant with red berries; mistletoe, it was.

"Merry Christmas, Will," was all the other said as he connected their lips for a sweet Christmas Eve kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my mouse," William softly answered against those soft lips.

Just like that, all was well in the house. That night no creature would be stirring - not even a mouse.


End file.
